Since U been Gone
by Kagome818
Summary: A songFic It's not really InuKag but a little song of what he did and she does back for revenge. NO FLUFF R&R Based on Since U been Gone By Kelly Clarkson...


A/N: hey here's a little some thing I wrote One-Shot!

Here it is Enjoy!

Written 3-1-05

By the way I love INUKAG fics ONLY inukag fics but I decided to have a twist.

Song: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson

Kagome walked in her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha's apartment the one she used to live in when he caught him cheating on her with Kikyou her twin sister. And that was when she moved out he WAS her first love but not anymore.

Time for revenge she opened the door.

_Here's the thing_

_We started out friends_

She sat on the on the red couch and started taking out the heart shaped locket with a picture of her and Inuyasha and stared at it.

_It was cool, but it was all pretend _

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You're dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long 'till I called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

Kagome got up to and went to the bathroom.

_And all you ever hear me say _

_Is how I picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say _

She looked at herself in the mirror and started opening it,

And taking out lotions and whatever was in there. Squeezing them into the sink, angry at the memories. She repeated doing the same thing until she was done with everything….

_But since you been gone _

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (Thanks to you)_

_Now I get (Now I get) what I want_

_Since you been gone_

Kagome repeated squeezing and throwing the lotions and perfumes and deodorants everywhere in the bathroom.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even feel for that stupid Love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

Kagome started getting flashbacks:

_Kagome drove home happily from Sango's house and going to her apartment with Inuyasha and she parked and went up stairs taking the elevator._

_When she hit her floor '5' she got out and took out her keys but before she could she heard noises._

_And decided to investigate so she turned the door knob and gasped at what she saw._

_There was Inuyasha her now former boyfriend and Kikyou her twin sister in bed._

_When Inuyasha saw her he tried covering it up but she just punch him as hard as she could._

_And yelled "Kikyou I hate you, you are my sister how could you do this and Inuyasha I hate you even more I'm leaving you for good I'm moving in with Sango we're THREW !" _

End flashback

_But since you been gone _

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (now I get) I get what I want_

_Since you been gone _

Kagome left the bathroom and went to the closet with a pair of scissors.

_How can I put it, you put me on_

_I even feel for that stupid love song_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_How come I'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

She started cutting all of Kikyou's strap dresses and same with Inuyasha she was cutting and throwing clothes all over again with anger and sadness….

Kagome just sat on the pile of clothes not wanting to cry she looked up and got more of her flash backs

_Kagome and Inuyasha were at the annual fair. Seeing his long jet black hair and his whole personality made her do flip-flops inside. That was the day he won her a teddy bear that said 'I love you'. _

But that was a lie……

_But since you been gone_

_I can't breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (now I get) I get what I want _

_Since you been gone_

Kagome got up went up to the bed where she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou and started ripping the pillow open and then started jumping on it's red bed spread with the pillow's feathers come out every where!

_You had your chance, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of my mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again, and again, and again, and again……_

She remembered when he tried to explain but after a week he just left if he really loved her he would still be trying to convince her but he didn't.

_Since you been gone (since you been gone)_

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get, I get what I want_

Kagome ran off the bed and started trashing the whole apartment throwing papers, chairs toilet paper you name it all over the place then she came to a picture with Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing ,

She was very upset and she threw it at the glass coffee table breaking the glass of the picture and coffee table.

_I can't breathe for the first time _

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you), now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get _

_I get what I want_

Satisfied with the mess she made she grabbed a hat and headed out the door to see Inuyasha and Kikyou holding hands. But they were so busy talking they didn't see her and she walked away with a smirk happy with what she did.

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

As Inuyasha and Kikyou made it to their room they open the door to see the place a mess and trashed their faces were shocked they had no idea who did it.

But Kagome did leave a present for Inuyasha to remember her bye the locket with the picture of them together with the words grave in the back.

'_Inuyasha and Kagome forever in love'_

_Since you been gone………………………_

A/n: Did it suck o-well hope you like it ……R&R

:-))


End file.
